Removing wing tips is common practice, as the wing tips are not always wanted for consumption and may form an interference for further processing of the wings. It is important that the wing tips are removed accurately, because improper cuts may cause bone fragments to be lodged in the meat of the wings. Automation of this process is desired to keep up with the growing consumer demand for poultry wings, especially chicken wings.
Such a method and apparatus for severing wing tip segments is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,560. The apparatus comprises guide rails to convey and guide a carcass. Guide surfaces and rods are provided for engaging and guiding the shoulders, upper and lower wing members, to position the wing tip segments to engage the wing tip rotary brush discs. The aim of the present invention is to provide an improved device and method for automatic removal of wing tip segments.